leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RoznosicielCiast/Custom Balance Attempt (because why not?)
Hey guys! I've simply decided to make a custom list of balance changes I just wanted to do, no need to explain too much. Lots of changes are really slight, but there are also greater ones. As always, your opinion is important here. * Note: There are some champions I have just no idea how to balance (LEESINonlyanexampleofc). * Note #2: Some of stats may not be actual since I wrote first changes really long ago. I checked if they are at current state, but I might've missed something. * **Healed amount while below 50% health reduced from 300% to 275% As botlane supports turned into second APCs, Alistar's damage currently falls off against almost every support in game, simply because he's still built into a tank. Giving some more damage to Headbutt should improve his burst, while not screwing up enemy laners too much. * **Base damage increased from 55/110/165/220/275 to 70/125/180/235/290 Not really impacting change, but i had to do it. Anivia is a bit overrated, even if she has some good damage and CC. * **Activation mana cost changed from 75 to per second cost (40/50/60) **Cast range increased from 615 to 625 Annie's has relatively low cost while looking at her mana return farming mechanics. * **Mana cost increased from 20 to 30/35/40/45/50 Brand's spells already burn high amounts of health (burn, hehehe), and with addition of , it's even more health lost per any successful hit with spell, not to mention it applies such effects as Liandry or Rylai over its full duration. This change shouldn't affect his bursting, while making mid lane easier for the opponent. *Health per level decreased from 76 to 75 * **Total damage over time reduced from 8% to 6% of target's max health * **Mana cost increased from 75 to 80 Very slight change, to improve his combo. * **Range increased from 145 to 150 * **Range decreased from 1050 to 1000 * **Catching Whirling Death on its way back now counts as catching two axes = granting 2 stacks of Adoration ( 's resource) ***''Because why not?'' * **Spiderling's movement speed increased by ~ 3% ***''Slight buff. After long-time-ago nerf, it seems to be quite hard to hit with, and 3% should make it a bit better.'' * **Fiora can now move through units for 3 seconds after successful parry ***''To utilize parrying as more than 100 damage shuffle in lane and allow easier retreat.'' * **Range decreased from 1275 to 1250 Admit it, you always wanted to see this. If you didn't... There is no way you didn't ever wanted it. Just impossible. * **Gangplank can now freely move while casting *Base mana regen increased from 6.5 to 7 * **Range radius reduced from 187.5 to 185 ***''Don't ask me why lewl'' Karthus has some huge mana costs which are refunded in farm/kills if used well, but it's also easy to miss and after some misses mana drops are noticeable. Still, his , as an almost inescapable global damage dealing ability, should have higher mana cost. To improve mana control in early game and not give a noticeable buff to him, there come some mana cost changes. * **Mana cost per second reduced from 30/42/54/66/78 to 26/39/52/65/78 * **Mana cost increased from 150/175/200 to 200 at all ranks *Health per level reduced from 93 to 92 * **Mana cost increased from 0 to 100 ***''Okay, who the hell even thought about making this ability completely FREE? It's something that stops all incoming damage...'' * **Target's max health into damage reduced from 2/3/4/5/6% to 2/2.75/3.5/4.25/5% ***''HYPER OP TANK MELTER OMG OMG. If it was about my feelings, i'd nerf this deep to the ground. But i need to use some logic here, so i don't think it would be any good to nerf any more.'' As a very strong and durable support, Leona shouldn't benefit that much from often fights. can currently be used quite often in lane and late game and mostly brings overwhelming results. * **Mana cost reduced from 45/50/55/60/65 to 40/45/50/55/60 * **Cooldown increased from 90/75/60 to 100/85/70 Malzahar is really annoying champion to fight with, aiming at . Its spammable potential and quick health burning combined with mana refunding mechanics drive everyone to madness. Although that's what Malzahar is specified to do, it's still annoying. * **Cooldown increased from 15/13/11/9/7 to 16/14/12/10/8 **Base damage reduced from 80/140/200/260/320 to 80/135/190/245/300 * **Mana cost increased from 50 to 50/55/60/65/70 Mordekaiser in his current state is able to negate most trades in lane due to strength of . * **Per second drop will increase from 3% to 5% of max shield amount per second if did not used any ability in last 3 seconds * **Single target damage simplified (and reduced) from 132/181.5/231/280.5/330 to 130/180/230/280/330 * **Max damage simplified (and adjusted) from 250% (138/238/360/463/575 ) to 135/245/355/465/575 * **Cooldown increased from 3.5 to 4 **Damage radius increased from 75 to 100 First buff to Nocturne ever (i think). Not much, but players will appreciate. * **Max tether range increased from 465 to 475 Poppy has an extremely passive early lane (heck even more passive than ) due to most ridiculous mana relations with abilities - high cost with one of lowest mana pools in the game. *Base mana increased from 185 to 190 *Mana per level increased from 30 to 35 * **Mana cost reduced from 55 to 50 Ganks from are one of annoying experiences about League, especially when you're not covered by minions. His high defense and CC may be left in this way, but damage should be reduced in this case. * **Base damage reduced from 100/150/200/250/300 to 80/130/180/230/280 Ever laned against ? It's easy to go mad after such experience. All he does is dash > stun > cul teh mek > dash > cul teh mek to regain health > repeat. Quite strong and irresistible combo to be honest. * **Cooldown increased from 8 to 9 seconds * **Cooldown reduced from 13/12/11/10/9 to 12/11/10/9/8 * **Frost debuff duration reduced from 4 to 3 seconds A partial rework of her abilities simply gave her free defense stats. A quite noticeable amount. This is probably what made her better than before. Still better than see her not picked over all the time, but come on. *Base armor reduced from 18 to 16 * **Mana cost increased from 100 to 150 ***''It's a goddamn overpowered version of Talisman of Ascension Shurelya. No makin' plays before someone pays.'' *Base armor increased from 8 to 9 **''She needs this very much. Trust me.'' * **5th rank damage against champions simplified (and increased) from 269.5 to 270 * **Mana cost changed from 35/40/45/50/55 to 40 * **Mana cost increased from 50/55/60/65/70 to 80 ***''Kinda... OP? It shouldn't even be in this game IMO, but i suppose there would be much teemostorm if i would propose removal of .'' * **Mana cost reduced from 80 to 75 * **Base damage reduced from 110/150/190/230/270 to 100/140/180/220/260 ***''It's some serious damage for early game, and it's not a skillshot.'' Trundle feels really underwhelming in early game and has to snowball in order to be useful. I'm not sure if this is the best change i could do though. * **Attack speed bonus increased from 20%/35%/50%/65%/80% to 40%/50%/60%/70%/80% **Cooldown increased from 15 to 16 seconds Wow, he just really sucks right now. But from what I've seen, he can be either OP or UP. Can't find the point of balance. * **Missile speed increased by ~5% * **Bonus attack damage increased from 20/28/36 to 20/30/40 ***''This ability gains quite low bonuses upon leveling. Buffed amount is not really overwhelming, but still better.'' This guy is one of most underrated champions ever. Seriously, he is not bad. He has few issues, but without them he would be like... Insanely OP. However, as he can make some use from basic attacks, he really needs a bit more attack range. *Attack range increased from 425 to 450 Uh. If someone believes he's not overwhelmingly strong right now, then i have no words. *Map-specifing differences ** ***Brought back to normal amount for all maps. * **AoE radius reduced from 187.5 to 185 * **AD to damage per second ratio reduced from to Ziggs combines a lot of power in his abilities - spammable poke, CC, form of escape, good burst, lots of AoE and a nearlyglobal nuke. The times when he wasn't really popular are gone, he's the dominator of APCs right now. * **Base damage reduced from 75/120/165/210/255 to 70/115/160/205/250 **AP ratio reduced from 65% to 60% * **Mana cost increased from 65 to 80 Category:Custom champions